Talk:Victor Hoffman
Has anyone else noticed that Hoffman has 4 stars on his collar. The symbol of a General. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] :Hmmm, I obviously see 2, but the others I can't say they are or not. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Either Epic mess up on ranks or the COG has a different symbol system then real world earth. But I do find it funny that a Colonel is leading the COG. --Jack Black 18:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::thats what i came here to say--Maiar 12:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe that's why they're called COG, and not Marines--PRIVATE GREY 14:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Quote There's an unformatted quote at the bottom of the "quotes" section for this article. It's badly written and not formatted like the other quotes, but also lacks some information (under what circumstances it is said), and I have never heard it said anyway. I will remove it, but if anyone can confirm the quote please restore it. EliTe X HeRo 19:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What happened to all the quotes? Im a major fan of Hoffman he is my favorite character so i contributed to some of the quotes that were there but i noticed with the exception all the quotes from gears 1 and 2 have been delted whats up with that? - General Reeder ::With permission from the admins, I recently did a "quote section clean-up" on all the character articles. We agreed that any quotes not unique to the character (ex. "Shit yeah!", "Eat shit and die!", and "Back in your hole!") shouldn't be in a quotes section. So basically all quotes said while reloading, killing, or playing multiplayer were removed, and quotes from the campaign were kept. ::If there are any specific quotes you'd really like to see restored for Hoffman, I don't mind. It's just that the quotes sections for nearly all of the characters were longer than the articles themselves, and that really shouldn't be the case. ::But Hoffman's section is short enough to take a few more. So have at it if you want. :) Screennameless 18:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's a few too many. The quotes shouldn't dominate the article. I'm not trying to rain on your parade, it's just... Everyone in the game says "shit", "of course", "perfect", and "nice" at some point. They're just exclamations, not quotes. Screennameless 19:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I removed about half of the one- and two-word quotes and left the rest. Screennameless 19:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I see makes sense Ill be sure to keep that in mind. - General Reeder Technically Technically prescott is the highest in command cause of Martial Law--PRIVATE GREY 14:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Prescott is the head of the Civilian government (Chairman) which has command over the military. Hoffman is the head of the Armed forces.--Jack Black 14:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::He also has the final say on what course of military action the COG makes--PRIVATE GREY 16:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::True all real world politicians do. But still Hoffman is the chief of Defense Staff.--Jack Black 16:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Quartermaster link I'm not sure it is needed.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well its mentioned in the Gearsverse and the QM is the one that hands out supplies to the units. --JacktheBlack 02:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess so. Just seems like a kind of strange page to me. Not sure why.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::On the issue of strange, sex and well Rape in general is mention several times in the Gearsverse. --JacktheBlack 02:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::If someone wants to go to those pages, they can to wikipedia. I really don't see a need to have pages for every term used. People know what those things mean.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hoffman and Bernie Do Hoffman and Bernadette care 'bout each other? I always thought of it as a military/old brother-to-sister kind of thing; correct me if I'm wrong. Dragonzzilla 15:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hoffman dated her before he became a officer and their current relationship is more of a common-law marriage.--JacktheBlack 17:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that clears things up. Dragonzzilla 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::N/P and the talk pages are not forums :) --JacktheBlack 17:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to tell me twice! I've seen you rage on people do do that. We need a chat system, *Sigh* Dragonzzilla 18:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC)